


If at first you don't succeed, try, try again

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky is stubborn when he wants to be, Deep Throating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Bucky is determined to deep throat Steve.  It's harder than you'd think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	If at first you don't succeed, try, try again

Bucky loved sucking Steve's dick. Loved it with a passion that could not be described. 

He loved Steve's deep, earthy smell. He loved the soft skin over steel feel of his hard cock. He loved the way it filled his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. He loved the sounds that Steve made when he did it.

He had to admit, though, that he missed the smaller dick that Steve had sported when he was a little guy. Bucky used to be able to take him all the way down the root, the tip of Steve's cock just brushing the back of his throat.

Now, though, Steve's cock was proportional to Steve himself, and god damn, but that was a lot of cock. Steve never complained that Bucky wasn't taking him in all the way or objecting to him using his hand on the lower third of Steve's cock, but _Bucky_ felt like he was doing it wrong.

So, once again, he'd pushed Steve down on the bed, _determined_ to get it all in this time if it fucking killed him. (Not that he dared say that where Steve could hear it - he'd get the puppy dog eyes of doom and he couldn't handle those under the best of circumstances.)

He decided to try something a little different. Instead of kneeling between Steve's legs, he knelt to one side, so that he could turn his head to look towards Steve's knees. (How were even his knees attractive? How? It wasn't fair.) Using the back of his hand, he tipped up Steve's cock, and took the head into his mouth, licking around the crown and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to slide Steve's cock deeper into his mouth, using the different position to try and get the angle just right...

And he hit his gag reflex and had to pull back, his eyes watering,

But when he looked at Steve's cock, he could see how far down he'd gotten by where it was wet, and it was definitely further than he'd managed before.

Yes! He was on the right track. He just had to get the angle right. He _knew_ it.

"Bucky," Steve said, good humor lacing through his voice. "You don't need to push yourself this hard. I'm just glad you're here to do this at all."

"Shut up, Stevie," Bucky said. "I think I've got it this time and I'm going to blow your your mind." He paused, then chuckled. "Heh, blow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you chucklehead," Steve said. "Weren't you in the middle of something?"

"Make up your mind," Bucky said with a laugh. "You either want me to hurry up and blow you or there's no pressure. Can't have it both ways, pretty boy."

He knew without looking that Steve's ears were probably pink, but under his hand, Steve's dick had gotten even harder. No different than any other man, Steve was still able to be flattered. And Bucky knew that Steve felt that Bucky finding him attractive was amazing. Because the knucklehead didn't know just how hot he was. Bucky sometimes thought he should keep it to himself, because if it ever sunk in to Steve's brain just how hot he was, he'd realize he could do better than Bucky.

One of the many reasons he wanted to be able to do this - wanted to give him something someone else wouldn't be able to do. So instead of saying anything else, he turned his head slightly, opened his mouth, and started to slide down Steve's cock. It hit the back of Bucky's throat, and Bucky swallowed hard, trying to fight to keep from gagging, and it fucking _worked_. Steve's cockhead slid into Bucky's throat, and then a little further, and Bucky couldn't breathe, but he couldn't stop _now_ , not when he was so close, so he pushed just a little more, and then his nose was buried in Steve's pubic hair, his cock wedged into Bucky's throat.

He tried to swallow again, and it was huge and painful and _wonderful_ and he wanted to just stay here all day, but he needed to figure out how to breathe. So trying to memorize the angle, he pulled back just enough that he could suck in needed air for a few breaths, and then he did it again. And again And then one more time, and Steve was moaning, his hand on the back of Bucky's head.

Steve wasn't pushing, wasn't forcing Bucky's head down, but the fact that he could if he wanted went right to Bucky's balls, pushing him right past go, do not collect two hundred dollars. One of Bucky's hands dropped to his cock, wrapping firmly around the base, pinching his cock in an effort to keep himself from coming. The other braced him against the bed, and after taking a deep breath, he went down again, swallowing and licking and determined to make Steve break if it was going to kill him.

"F-fuck, Bucky," Steve moaned, and his hand tightened. Just slightly, not enough to be forceful, but enough to remind Bucky that the only thing holding Steve back was the fact that he was _willing_ to be held back, and even though he had black spot dancing behind his eyes, he stayed down, swallowing and licking and _Jesus_ , Steve, _come already_.

With a sound like the air had been punched right out of him, Steve's hips came up off the bed, just a fraction of an inch, and his cock got even thicker, and then Bucky was having to swallow really damn fast because otherwise he was going to fucking drown, given how hard Steve was coming.

He couldn't taste it, which was a damn shame, but he could feel it sliding down his throat and as soon as it stopped, he pulled back, desperate both for a little air and to jerk his cock. 

Except that Steve, giant mook that he was, didn't take any time to recover. He just shoved Bucky over on his back and wrapped his (warm, huge) hand around Bucky's cock, stroking it hard and fast and holy Mother of God, he was coming hard enough to get come on his fucking face.

Before he could wipe it away, Steve bent down and licked up Bucky's cheek, cleaning him up, and Bucky's cock gave another hopeful twitch. But that orgasm was enough to knock even him out, and he just lay there, letting Steve lick the come of his skin while murmuring, "So hot, Bucky. Hot like blazes. You're just amazing all the time."

He wanted to argue, say that he wasn't, but that was pointless when it was Steve, so he just wrapped his hands in Steve's hair and shut him up the only way he could - by pulling him up into a deep and dirty kiss.

Steve moaned into the kiss, a sound that Bucky had to echo. Finally he pulled away, resting on one elbow and looking down at Bucky's face. "Just had to figure it out, huh? Now I gotta figure out something to top it."

Bucky put one of his hands behind his head and gloated up at Steve. "Told ya I could do it, Stevie. And I'm gonna keep getting better at it - just you watch."

"You get any better and I better write my will because you're going to kill me," Steve said with a laugh.

"But what a way to go. 'Here lies Steve Rogers, dead of the best blow job known to man.' That wouldn't look half bad on a tombstone," Bucky said with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, but I think it would be a better idea for both of us to stay alive to enjoy lots of 'em together, don't you think?" Steve said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Bucky nodded. "When you're right, you're right," he said. He tugged on Steve's shoulder, trying to pull him down. "Talk later, cuddle and nap now."

"You got it," Steve said, lying down and wrapping Bucky up in his arms like his very own teddy bear. "After a nap, you can teach me how to do that."

"You got yourself a deal, Stevie." Bucky said, his eyes already sliding shut.


End file.
